More Monster Blood
In this story (which has never appeared in the Monster Blood series), Evan travels back home, only to find that the Monster Blood he destroyed is aboard the airplane. Plot Evan is on his way home in a plane where he tells his new friends Cuetus, Julia and Conan (a bully) about his Monster Blood adventure but they do not believe him. A flight attendant tells them to get back to their seats, as dinner is to be served. Meanwhile, in the luggage storage, Trigger is barking like mad at monster blood spilling out of Evan's suitcase. Cuetus tells the air hostess that he thinks he shouldn't eat the food given as he's allergic to stuff and gives her a long list of what he's allergic to. Suddenly the captain feels a jerk from the luggage storage and tells an attendant to check it out. The attendant goes down and sees trails of monster blood and screams, as some monster blood from the ceiling drip onto him. Above, Cuetus screams and him and Evan get off their seats. Conan had put an ant on Cuetus's shorts and Evan helps brushing it off. The hostess comes and tells them to settle down or she will get the captain. Before Evan sits back, Conan takes his seat and Evan sits elsewhere. The ant then eats some monster blood and hastily runs away. A passenger enters the restroom where he put some soap on his face and reaches for some water but puts monster blood on his face. After some time, his family is worried that he's been in there for 10 minutes. Evan comes and sees some monster blood for a brief second under the door. He tries telling the hostess but she tells him to go back to his seat. She opens the door and the restroom is empty. She takes Evan back to his seat. Evan and the others tell her about monster blood and she goes to find the attendant only to be consumed by monster blood. Evan tells the others he's going to search for the monster blood. Instantly they hear slurping noises as all the other people (except the captain who's not aware of this) disappear.Conan starts throwing stuff at the monster blood. He then throws some airline food which makes the monster blood sick. Evan then tells Cuetus to go through the luggage places above the seats to get behind the blood and feed it the food cart as only he can fit. Cuetus first refuses, because there's stuff up there but is able to reach the other side. In order to save Cuetus, Conan sacrifices himself. Evan helps Cuetus to push the cart into the monster blood before it consumes Julia. The monster blood disappears as it regurgitates everything and everyone it ate. Once the plane lands, professionals come to contain the blood. Julia gives Evan her number and he remembers his coat. He opens the cupboard only to find it with a giant ant. File:Moremonsterblood 1.jpg File:Moremonsterblood 2.jpg File:Moremonsterblood 3.jpg File:Moremonsterblood 4.jpg File:Moremonsterblood 5.jpg Trivia *The original title of this made-for-television episode was "Flight Monster Blood". But just before it was aired, the title was changed to "More Monster Blood". *This is the second of four television episodes on the Monster Blood DVD. *This television episode was not based on a book. It was made just for television. *This television episode was adapted into Goosebumps Presents Book #15. Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Monster Blood Category:Giants Category:Change in Size Category:Animals Category:Bullies